Who's I Love?
by Hyuuzu
Summary: "Kalau begitu..." kata Konohamaru sambil mendekati Hanabi. "Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?" ## COMPLETE.
1. Prologue

Summary: Masih Prologue, jadinya summary-nya bingung. Pokoknya penggemar KibaHana (bukan Inuzuka Hana, tapi Hyuuga Hanabi) baca ya! Utk skrg Hanabi POV. RnR, plis….

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'Who's I Love?' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, AU, kayak sinetron, Hinata udah gak terlalu pemalu lagi ya. Beberapa POV

Hanabi and friends 10 tahun

Hinata and friends 15 tahun

Neji and friends 16 tahun

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's I Love?

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Hyuuga Hanabi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1****: ****Prologue**

**Hanabi POV**

Hai, namaku Hyuuga Hanabi. Umurku 10 tahun, dan seperti kata orang biasanya gadis seumuranku sudah mulai punya pacar. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak. Aku menyukai seseorang sih, namanya Konohamaru, tapi itu hanya suka layiknya sahabat, itu saja. Aku tidak pernah deg-degan di sampingnya atau penyakit kasmaran lainnya kalau berada di dekat Konohamaru-kun.

Aku juga punya 2 orang kakak. Yang pertama Hyuuga Neji, aku memanggilnya Neji Nii-san. Umurnya 16 tahun. Punya pacar, namanya Tenten. Aku memanggil Tenten dengan sebutan Tenten Nee-chan. Mereka berdua saling mencintai (kata itu tak pantas keluar dari mulutku yang tidak mengetahui apa itu cinta) Tenten-chan juga tomboy dan manis.

Kakakku yang kedua, namanya Hyuuga Hinata. I call her Hinata Nee-chan. Dia juga masih jomblo, sama sepertiku. Kok bisa ya? Padahal Hinata Nee-chan cantik dan manis. Dia juga imut sekali. Tapi, kurasa dia akan segera menemukan pacar. Kuharap sih.

Kalau ayah dan ibuku... sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 6 tahun. Yah, kamu sudah hidup tanpa orangtua sejak kecil.

Ya, segitu saja dulu ya perkenalannya. Sekarang udah malam, aku ngantuk, mau tidur nih. Bubye!

**TBC**

Masih Prologue dan GaJe ya.... cerita belum ke intinya. Tapi tungguin aja ya chapter 2 nya…

BTW…. Ada yang tahu nama teman-temannya Konohamaru? Yang cowok sama cewek itu loh...

Salam dari Hyuu ^.^ V


	2. Pacar Kakakku

Makasih yang sudah review, maaf gak bisa dibales di sini, udah author bales lewat PM kan? Coba deh cek e-mailnya? Ketemu? Ehe, semoga puas dengan jawaban author ya XD Trus, buat temen-temen author yang udah masukin author sama cerita-cerita author ke Favorite dan Alert, makasih juga ya.

Summary: Gawat. Apa yang telah terjadi? Aku memang ingin menyukai seseorang sih... tapi masa aku menyukai pacar kakakku sendiri? Chap. 2 Update! RnR, plis….

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'Who's I Love?' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, AU, kayak sinetron, Hinata udah gak terlalu pemalu lagi ya. Beberapa POV

Hanabi and friends 10 tahun

Hinata and friends 15 tahun

Neji and friends 16 tahun

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's I Love?

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Hyuuga Hanabi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter ****2: Pacar Kakakku**

Hari itu, Konoha sangat panas. Maklumlah, sekarang jam dua siang. Tapi lain halnya dengan suasana di kamar gadis cilik berambut coklat panjang bernama Hanabi.

"Hei Hanabi-chan, hari ini aku senang sekali! Doamu terkabul, Hana-chan," cerita Hinata sambil memegang kedua tangan Hanabi.

Hanabi bingung. "Ng... memangnya apa yang terjadi, nee-chan?" tanyanya, sambil memandang kedua mata lavender Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan duduk di atas kasur Hanabi. Hanabi ikut duduk di kasur. "Hari ini aku baru saja mendapatkan seorang kekasih!"

_Deg._ "O-oh, lalu? Siapa yang beruntung berhasil mendapatkan nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan gak kenal sih, tapi yang jelas namanya Inuzuka Kiba, panggilannya Kiba," terang Hinata.

"Wah~beruntung sekali Kiba-san bisa mendapatkan Hinata Nee-chan!" puji Hanabi. Hinata menunduk dan memain-mainkan jarinya malu.

"Hanabi!"

Terdengar suara anak perempuan di depan rumah Hanabi. Hanabi bergegas menuju jendela kamarnya dan melongok ke jalan. Di sana, seorang gadis cilik melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Hanabi.

"Nee-chan, aku sudah dijemput Moegi-chan tuh, hari ini mau kerja kelompok sama Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan dan Udon-kun di rumah Konohamaru-kun," kata Hanabi dan memasukkan asal buku-bukunya dari atas meja belajar ke dalam tasnya.

"Oh-iya, hati-hati di jalan ya Hana-chan," pesan Hinata. Hanabi mengancungkan jempolnya dan segera berlari ke bawah, lalu berjalan beriringan dengan Moegi.

Hinata mengintip mereka berdua dari jendela kamar Hanabi sampai sosok Hanabi dan Moegi menghilang dari pandangan. Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum manis.

_Yellow moon ima mo, mittsu, kazoete, me wo akete_

Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berbunyi nyaring. Di lihatnya layer handphone. Kiba.

_Shadow moon ma—_

_Tit._ "Halo, Kiba-kun? Ada apa?"

"_Malam ini jadi kan kita kencan?"_

Hinata tersenyum. "Jadi."

"_Oke. Akan kujemp__ut di rumahmu malam ini jam 7. Jangan lupa ya."_

"Iya... aku tak mungkin lupa hal-hal yang seperti itu." _Tit. _Telepon terputus. Hinata mendesah.

**-O.o-**

**Hanabi POV**

_Akhirnya... nee-chan punya pacar juga__. Tapi kok aku ada perasaan gak enak ya? Apa sesuatu akan terjadi pada nee-chan-ku?_

"—pa sih, Hanabi?"

"Hah, apa?" aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan kata-kata Konohamaru-kun tadi. Jujur, aku hari ini jadi sering melamun. Ntah kenapa.

"Kata Konohamaru-kun tadi, kamu kenapa sih, Hanabi?" ulang Moegi. Aku menatap Konohamaru-kun yang sedang mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap kedua mata lavenderku.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Sudah salah bawa buku, bukannya matematika tapi bahasa inggris, nggak bawa jangka dan busur derajat, dan kali ini melamun saat diskusi?" todong Konohamaru-kun.

"Tenang, Konohamaru-kun," kata Udon-kun menenangkan Konohamaru yang –memang kuakui- panasan.

"Maaf, aku—" kataku coba menjelaskan, tapi Konohamaru-kun langsung memotong kata-kataku.

"Kalau ada masalah, sebaiknya cerita. Aku tidak mau salah satu dari kita jadi aneh seperti gini," suara Konohamaru-kun melembut. Aku mendesah lalu mengusap rambutku ke belakang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ayo kita lanjut lagi diskusinya,"

**-O.o-**

Malamnya aku sibuk sekali. Karena aku sering kali melamun saat diskusi, sahabat-sahabatku sepakat untuk menghukumku. Hukumannya, aku harus mencatat laporan yang sudah mereka diskusikan tadi. Laporannya panjang sekali, rasanya capek menyalinnya seperti ini.

_Ting Nung_.

Bel depan rumahku berbunyi. Seperti biasanya aku diam saja. Ada Hinata Nee-chan atau Neji Nii-san yang akan membukakan pintu. Tapi Neji Nii-san sedang pergi, tak tahu ke mana. Ah, biarlah. Ada Hinata Nee-chan.

"Hanabi-chan! Tolong bukakan pintu!" teriak Hinata Nee-chan dari bawah. Aku mendesah, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurku, turun ke lantai satu dan membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu.

_Ckrek_.

Di luar, ada seorang pemuda berambut coklat tampan berusia sebaya dengan kakakku menghadapku. Ada sesuatu yang janggal di hatiku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Suatu itu seperti... aku tidak tahu apa rasanya sih, tapi....

"Ehm. Hinata-chan-nya ada?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku jadi salah tingkah dan tergagap.

"Ehm-anu-eh-ada kok. Tunggu di sini ya," kataku, lalu aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan berteriak memanggil kakakku.

"Nee-chan! Ada yang nyari!" teriakku. Hinata Nee-chan keluar dari kamarnya. Aku sampai terperangah melihat penampilan kakak perempuanku itu. Dia jadi manis... sekali. Cantik.

"Aku tahu, dia Kiba-kun. Hanabi jaga rumah ya? Hati-hati," pesan Hinata Nee-chan buru-buru, mencium kedua pipiku lalu ke luar rumah. Aku menguntit Hinata Nee-chan keluar.

Astaga! Aku langsung menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan. Di luar, Kiba-san sedang mencium mesra bibir kakakku yang terhormat itu. Dadaku berdebar-debar melihatnya. Aku langsung lari ke kamar dan pura-pura tidak tahu, mengambil buku matematikaku dan melanjutkan membuat laporan.

Jujur, aku iri sekali sama kakak-kakakku. Mereka sudah merasakan ciuman pertama (aku tidak ngerti tentang gituan sih) dan aku belum. Aku berhenti menulis dan mengeluarkan buku _diary_ dari laci meja lalu mulai menulis dan melupakan sejenak tugas laporan kelompokku itu.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tadi adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat pacar kakakku. Dia cakep... sekali. Aku pasti akan senang sekali kalau dia-lah pacarku. Walau dia sedikit kurang ajar –maksudku mencium bibir kakakku- tapi aku tetap menyukainya. Hatiku berdebar-debar kalau bertemu dengannya. Dan—_

Tunggu. Aku mengecek tulisan di diary-ku sekali lagi. Dan aku sangat terkejut.

Gawat. Apa yang telah terjadi? Aku memang ingin menyukai seseorang sih... tapi masa aku menyukai pacar kakakku sendiri?

**End of Hanabi POV**

**TBC**

-author dibacok Naruto-

Hanabi sama Kiba, bukan ide orisinilku sih. Ceritanya gini –kok malah jadi curhat?- aku kan ngambil gambar di internet tentang Hanabi, eh... ada gambar Hanabi sama Kiba. Cute deh... Hyuu lev it ^.^ Daripada KibaHina, mending KibaHana, wahahaha XP

Review plis!!!! Saran dan kritik sangat aku butuhkan sekarang... kalau ada misstype tolong kasih tahu di bagian mananya ya... Soalnya kata Panda-senpai ada miss-typenya ya, kok Hyuu cari gak ketemu? Tolong kasih tau di mana supaya bisa diperbaikin dong...

Arigatou! Flame.... nggak boleh! Dilarang! Dilarang! Hyuu benci flamer! Yang boleh disini Cuma = Constructive Criticsm! (makasih buat blackpapillon-senpai atas blognya) Ingat itu! Flame tidak boleh, tapi kalau boleh.

Salam yang pualing muaniezz dari Hyuu ^.^ V


	3. Arigatou, Matematika!

Makasih yang sudah review, maaf gak bisa dibales di sini, udah author bales lewat PM kan? Coba deh cek e-mailnya? Ketemu? Ehe, semoga puas dengan jawaban author ya XD Trus, buat temen-temen author yang udah masukin author sama cerita-cerita author ke Favorite dan Alert, makasih juga ya.

Summary: "Makasih ya Kak, udah nemenin ke toko buku hari ini, ntar ngerepotin Kiba Nii-san deh," "Iya, tidak apa-apa Hana-chan, Hana-chan tidak merepotkan kok," Chap. 3 Update! RnR, plis….

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'Who's I Love?' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, AU, kayak sinetron, Hinata udah gak terlalu pemalu lagi ya. Beberapa POV

Hanabi and friends 10 tahun

Hinata and friends 15 tahun

Neji and friends 16 tahun

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's I Love?

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Hyuuga Hanabi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter ****3: Arigatou, Matematika!**

1 minggu kemudian, pagi Minggu kelabu, di kediaman Hyuuga....

"Neji Nii-san, temenin ke toko buku dong!" pinta Hanabi pada kakak laki-lakinya, Neji.

Tanpa menurunkan koran yang baru dibacanya, Neji berkata, "Gak bisa, minta temenin Hinata saja. Nii-san sibuk,"

Hanabi merengut. "Huh, kalau sama Tenten Nee-chan, Nii-san mau tuh nemenin walau ke ujung dunia," cibirnya.

"Tenten beda urusannya....." kata Neji tanpa menghiraukan adik bungsunya itu.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sih?" tanya Hinata yang baru datang dari dapur. Gadis berambut Indigo itu membawakan nasi dan lauk-pauknya untuk sarapan pagi itu.

"Nggak kok," kata Hanabi yang sudah melupakan kejadian tadi. Otaknya tersita dengan makanan di atas meja. Setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' mereka pun makan bersama.

Sambil menyumpit nasinya, gadis kecil Hyuuga berkata, "Hinata Nee-chan, temenin ke toko buku dong, di suruh Iruka-sensei beli buku cetak matematika tuh,"

Hinata mengambil lauk dari piring. "Wah, nggak bisa, hari ini Nee-chan harus pergi ke warnet cari tugas sekalian chatting," terang Hinata.

"Ya... terus gimana dong?" keluh Hanabi.

"Minta temani saja sama teman-temanmu," saran Neji (sok) bijak.

"Konohamaru-kun gak bisa ada acara keluarga, kakak sepupunya baru pulang dari Tokyo, lagian dia sudah beli, kalau Udon-kun lagi sakit flu, kemarin aja gak masuk, nah... kalau Moegi-chan gak dibolehin sama Okaasan-nya pergi Cuma sama temen doang," cerita Hanabi gak pakai titik. Lalu dia menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Hinata tampak berpikir sebentar. "Oh, kalau gitu gimana kalau Kiba-kun aja yang nemenin Hana-chan ke toko buku," saran Hinata. Hanabi langsung kesedek nasi dengernya.

"Hah, sama Kiba Nii-san?" kata Hanabi dengan mata melotot.

"Iya, Hana-chan keberatan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tapi apa si... siapa tadi? Kiba? Itu baik? Ntar kalau Hanabi diculik terus di...." Hinata langsung nyikut Neji.

"Nii-san! Memangnya Kiba cowok apaan? Dia itu normal dan tidak pedofil.... Gimana Hana-chan? Mau?" kata Hinata. Hanabi langsung ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Mau!"

—**O.o—**

2 jam kemudian....

Singkat cerita, Kiba ditelfon Hinata, dan ternyata Kiba menyetujuinya. Hanabi senang sekali. Sekarang, dengan dibekali uang dari Neji dan Hinata untuk beli buku, dia sedang menunggu Kiba menjemputnya.

Hinata sama Neji sibuk ngasih pesan-pesan buat adik mereka yang imut dan manis itu.

"Di jalan jangan nakal," (Hinata)

"Iya," (Hanabi)

"Kalau dia ngapa-ngapain, kamu harus lari." (Neji)

"Iya," (Hanabi)

"Kiba-kun itu baik! Hana-chan, jangan banyak manja sama Kiba-kun," (Hinata)

"Iya, biasanya juga aku gak manja kok," (Hanabi)

"Jangan lama-lama. Kalau sudah, langsung minta diantar pulang." (Neji)

"Ehm... Gak janji," (Hanabi)

"Lho?" (Neji)

"Biarin," (Hanabi)

_Tin! Tin!_

3 bersaudara itu langsung noleh ke luar. Di luar Kiba sudah menunggu dengan motornya. Hinata langsung bawa Hanabi keluar dan menemui Kiba.

"Nah, Hanabi, jangan nakal ya!" pesan Hinata. Hanabi mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke Kiba. Kiba ngasih kode ayo-naik. Dengan ragu-ragu Hanabi naik ke atas motor Kiba. Hinata tersenyum manis.

Tapi Kiba nggak pergi-pergi. Hinata merengut. Kiba tersenyum.

"Ada yang kurang," kata Kiba. Hinata lalu mendesah dan berkata, "Ayo cepat pergi. Nii-san ku ada di dalam, kalau dia tahu kau mau _kiss_ dariku kau bisa dibunuhnya. Lagian ada Hanabi dan ini pagi," terang Hinata. Hanabi ikut mendesah, mirip sama kakaknya. _Kalau mau ciuman, ciuman aja, kemarin-kemarin malam aku lihat kok!_ Kata Hanabi dalam hati.

Kiba mengangguk, lalu berpesan pada adik pacarnya itu. "Pegangan, nanti jatuh," Hanabi mengangguk lalu memeluk Kiba.

Kiba langsung meninggalkan rumah Hyuuga.

—**O.o—**

Di toko buku....

Hanabi _sengaja_ lama-lamain beli buku supaya gak cepet pulang. (Melanggar pesan kakak laki-lakinya) Dia sibuk pindah-pindah lihat buku, dari satu ke yang lain, gak selesai-selesai. Kiba lihat-lihat buku yang lain, banyaknya tentang internet. Kadang-kadang Kiba menghampiri Hanabi, "Hana-chan, sudah selesai?" lalu Hanabi selalu jawab, "Belum, kak!"

—**O.o—**

Jam 12...

Sudah 3 jam KibaHana di toko buku. Cowok 15 tahun berambut coklat jabrik itu sudah mulai bosan. Tapi cewek 10 tahun berambut coklat panjang itu tetap tidak merasa bosan.

Kiba menghampiri adik kekasihnya itu.

"Hana-chan, sudah selesai belum? Kalau sudah, kita makan siang dulu baru pulang," kata Kiba.

Hanabi langsung mengambil buku yang (memang sudah dia tahu di) rak di dekatnya. "Sudah, maaf merepotkan," kata Hanabi. Kiba tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok," kata Kiba lalu menjepit hidung Hanabi. Hanabi langsung menunduk malu. Mereka berdua ke kasir lalu membayar buku matematika Hanabi.

—**O.o—**

Restoran, pukul 12.30 waktu setempat.

"Makasih ya Kak, udah nemenin ke toko buku hari ini, ntar ngerepotin Kiba Nii-san deh," kata Hanabi lalu memakan es krim – yang dibelikan oleh Kiba.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Hana-chan, Hana-chan tidak merepotkan kok," kata Kiba lalu tersenyum. _Mirip Hinata,_ kata Kiba dalam hati sambil terus menatap Hanabi yang sedang makan es krim.

Hanabi jadi salah tingkah. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Hanabi. Kiba ikut terkejut, lalu berkata, "Tidak. Maaf," kata Kiba. Hanabi tersenyum.

—**O.o—**

Saat pulang, tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Hyuuga. Hanabi mendesah, lalu naik ke kamarnya. Gadis itu duduk di atas kasur lalu mengeluarkan buku Matematika yang baru saja dibelinya, lalu memeluknya erat.

_Arigatou... Matematika...._

**TBC**

-Author ngetiknya sambil ketawa-ketiwi GaJe-

Chapter 3-nya gimana? Hehe ^.^ V Sebenarnya mau di apdet sun, tapi laptopnya diboyong Otousan ke Surabaya gitu loh... Aku balas review aja pakai laptop temen kok!

Eh, ngerasa gak sih kalau chapter 2 sama chapter 3-nya itu Matematika.... terus? Ih, itu Cuma kebetulan, author itu paling benci sama Matematika, nggak sama pelajarannya, nggak sama gurunya, (mumpung gak ada yang tahu Hyuu itu siapa, aku Cuma mau bilang, guru matematika membosankan, b*****t, gak boleh internet pas pelajaran, kesel!) kalau bisa pelajaran itu di del. Dari daftar mata pelajaran.

Fic ini sebenarnya dibuat sebagai pelampiasan karena author benci pair KibaHina. Di akhir cerita nanti hubungan KibaHina akan kubuat mengenaskan..... Maaf buat pecinta KibaHina....

Hanabi narsis amat ya kalau dipikir-pikir, gak cocok banget sama sosok Hanabi yang sesungguhnya. Namanya juga OOC... Trus, kalau dipikir-pikir Hanabi itu dalam cerita ini masih kelas 5 SD! Tapi otaknya..... Ya ampun... (yang bikin dia yang ya ampun juga dia)

Review aja ya! Ja Matta di chapter 4!


	4. Hanya Kau

Makasih yang sudah review, maaf gak bisa dibales di sini, udah author bales lewat PM kan? Coba deh cek e-mailnya? Ketemu? Ehe, semoga puas dengan jawaban author ya XD Trus, buat temen-temen author yang udah masukin author sama cerita-cerita author ke Favorite dan Alert, makasih juga ya.

Summary: Kau tahu Hanabi-chan? Yang kusukai hanya kamu. Tapi kenapa kamu malah tega memberikan surat cinta dari gadis lain untukku? Chap. 4 Update! RnR, plis….

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya sekolah, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'Who's I Love?' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, AU, kayak sinetron, Hinata udah nggak terlalu pemalu. **LAMARAN OC DI BAWAH**

Hanabi and friends 10 tahun, di tengah-tengah cerita jadi 14 tahun

Hinata and friends 15 tahun, di tengah-tengah cerita jadi 19 tahun

Neji and friends 16 tahun, di tengah-tengah cerita jadi 20 tahun

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's I Love?

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Hyuuga Hanabi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter ****4: Hanya Kau**

Saat pulang, tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah Hyuuga. Hanabi mendesah, lalu naik ke kamarnya. Gadis itu duduk di atas kasur lalu mengeluarkan buku Matematika yang baru saja dibelinya, lalu memeluknya erat.

_Arigatou... Matematika...._

_Ting Nung_

Bel depan rumah Hyuuga berbunyi. Hanabi langsung meletakkan bukunya di atas kasur dan turun ke bawah untuk membukakan pintu. Ternyata kakak perempuannya sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Hanabi tersenyum juga.

Hinata melepas sepatunya dan langsung masuk ke dapur, menyalakan keran dan mencuci tangan lalu membuka kulkas, mencari air putih dingin. Hanabi mengkuti di belakang.

"Tadi bagaimana beli bukunya? Bukunya ada?" tanya Hinata sebelum meminum segelas besar air putih. Hanabi mengangguk.

"Iya nee-chan, bukunya ada kok," kata Hanabi.

"Wah, baguslah. Belajar yang benar ya," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis lalu menepuk kepala Hanabi pelan dan berjalan ke kamarnya, istirahat. Hanabi hanya menatap kosong air keran yang masih menetes, tetes demi tetes.

—**O.o—**

Malamnya, Hanabi merenung. Bagus sih, dia sudah bisa menyukai seseorang... tapi, dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau orang itu adalah pacar kakaknya sendiri. Dia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan kakaknya.

Gadis kecil berambut coklat itu berpikir sebentar, lalu diambilnya buku diary-nya dari laci meja, kemudian diambilnya spidol warna merah dan ditulisnya besar-besar pada salah satu halaman yang kosong. Lalu gadis kecil berambut coklat itu mendesah lalu melempar diary-nya ke lantai. Hanabi langsung naik ke kasur dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur siang.

Buku diary-nya jatuh ke lantai dan terbuka pada halaman yang ditulisi tadi. Tulisannya:

AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYUKAI KIBA NII-SAN LAGI, SELAMANYA

—**O.o—**

4 tahun kemudian....

"Hai, Hana-chan!" seru seorang gadis cantik sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya yang berambut coklat panjang dan sedang memegang buku Biologi di tangannya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menutup bukunya. "Oh, hai Moegi-chan," sapa gadis itu ramah, lalu kembali membuka bukunya.

"Huh, mentang-mentang kita mau lulus SMP jangan gitu dong! Masa lebih penting buku Biologi daripada sahabatmu dari kecil ini sih!" seru gadis yang satunya sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Memang," kata si rambut coklat dengan suara dibuat sinis. Yang satunya kembali merengut dan memukul kecil bahu teman kecilnya itu. Si rambut coklat tertawa.

Ya. Hanabi kecil yang dulu kini sudah berubah. Dia sudah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik berusia 14 tahun yang kini duduk di kelas 9 SMP. Tapi sampai sekarang dia masih belum menyukai siapapun. Cinta pertamanya sudah pergi dan dia sudah lama melupakannya.

Moegi duduk di sebelah Hanabi. "Ng..." kata Moegi takut-takut. Hanabi yang merasakan perubahan pada nada suara sahabatnya itu menoleh. Sekarang, gadis berambut oranye itu menampakkan muka yang bersemu merah.

"Hm.... ada apa ya dengan gadis cantik ini?" tanya Hanabi dengan suara dibuat-buat sambil benar-benar menutup bukunya, menunggu kelanjutan cerita Moegi. Hanabi tahu, kalau Moegi sudah berkata 'Ng' maka gadis bermata hijau itu akan curhat padanya. Persahabatan mereka yang sudah berjalan selama 7 tahun ini sudah membuktikannya.

"Apa kau suka dengan Konohamaru-kun, Hanabi-chan?" tanya Moegi _to the point_. Dahi Hanabi berkerut.

"Hei Moegi-chan, apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya menganggap dia sahabat kok. Nggak lebih. Lagian dia sudah banyak yang nge-fans – yah, nggak heran karena saat kita semua kelas 2 SMP dulu dia adalah mantan Kapten Klub Basket – jadi aku malas untuk menyukai dia. Cari masalah saja. Memangnya ada apa, Moegi-chan?" tanya Hanabi pada Moegi yang sekarang menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu... anu.... ng... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu," kata Moegi. Dahi Hanabi lagi-lagi berkerut. "Halo? Apa yang bisa dibantu oleh gadis kutu buku biasa sepertiku?" tanya Hanabi sambil menumpukan tangannya di atas meja untuk menahan kepalanya, menatap mata Moegi.

"Ada!" kata Moegi yakin. "Dan ini hanya kau yang bisa, Hanabi-chan..." desah gadis itu. Hanabi semakin bingung. Moegi mengeluarkan amplop berwarna _pink_ dari kantong seragamnya.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Konohamaru-kun, aku malu memberikannya sendiri, dan yang paling dekat dengannya hanya kamu, Hana-chan," kata Moegi dengan _puppy eyes_. Hanabi sedikit terkejut.

"Jadi.... kau suka pada Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan?" tanya Hanabi memastikan. Moegi mengangguk, mukanya menjadi semakin merah. Entah kenapa, ada rasa yang aneh dalam hati Hanabi ketika mengetahui hal itu.

"Jadi Hana-chan? Maukan kau membantuku?" tanya Moegi. Sebenarnya Hanabi sedikit berat hati untuk menerima amanat dari sahabatnya itu, tapi....

"Baiklah Moegi-chan, akan kusampaikan," kata Hanabi sambil menerima dan mengantongi amplop _pink_ itu ke kantong seragamnya, lalu kembali membuka buku Biologinya dan membacanya sambil menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Moegi terlihat senang, lalu memeluk Hanabi. "Mm, makasih ya, Hana-chan! Tapi ini rahasia, tolong jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa," kata Moegi lalu melepas pelukannya. Hanabi mengangguk.

"Eh, aku mau ke kantin dulu, lapar nih. Kamu mau ikut, Hana-chan?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih." jawab Hanabi singkat. Moegi tersenyum maklum lalu melangkah pergi.

Hanabi mendesah sambil menatap barisan-barisan kalimat pada bukunya. Entah kenapa, saat itu Hanabi merasa aneh pada hatinya.

—**O.o—**

Pulang sekolah.....

Seperti biasa, rumah sepi. Neji dan Hinata kuliah, pulangnya sore. Hanabi menutup pintu kamarnya, lalu mendesah. Hari ini sudah beberapa kali seringnya dia mendesah. Gadis berambut coklat itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk tanpa ganti baju dulu.

Dipejamkannya mata _lavender_-nya. Lalu mendadak dia seperti mengingat sesuatu dan mengeluarkan amplop _pink_ dari kantongnya dan memandanginya.

Hanabi berpikir sebentar, lalu mengeluarkan handphone-nya. Dicarinya nomor Konohamaru di kontak.

"Halo, Konohamaru-kun?"

"_Hm, Hanabi-chan? Tumben telepon. Ada apa__?"_

"Aku mau ngomong. Penting. Aku boleh ke rumahmu?"

"_Bagaimana kalau aku yang ke rumahmu.__"_

"Nggak usah deh, rumah sepi. Ntar apa kata tetangga? Nee wakaru desho, Konohamaru-kun?"

"_Ngerti kok. Oke, k__au boleh ke rumahku."_

_Tiit._

Hanabi mendesah sekali lagi lalu mengganti seragamnya dengan baju santai, merapikan rambut coklat panjangnya dan mengambil tas selempangan kecil lalu berjalan ke rumah Konohamaru yang memang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

—**O.o—**

_Ting Nong._

Hanabi memencet bel di rumah Konohamaru. _Ckrek._ Pintu terbuka. Muncullah sosok pria yang tampaknya seumuran dengan Hinata, berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit.

"Ng... Anu, apa Konohamaru-kun-nya ada?" tanya Hanabi sopan. _Kok ada cowok ini? Rasanya kemarin-kemarin aku tidak melihat dia deh._

"Oh, ada. Tunggu sebentar, ya! Konohamaru! Ini ada pacarmu!" teriak cowok pirang itu. Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya malu. Wajahnya _blushing_.

"Ha?! Tidak mungkin, aku kan ti—" muncul Konohamaru dari dalam rumah. "Eh, Hanabi-chan..." kata Konohamaru.

"Hah, bohong. Cewek ini kan yang kamu perlihatkan fotonya padaku tadi ma— Hemph!" omongan cowok pirang itu langsung terhenti ketika Konohamaru menutup mulutnya. Hanabi hanya bengong melihat pemandangan seperti itu. "Naruto nii-san! Ha-ha, tidak usah kau pikirkan kata-katanya Hana-chan. Kakak sepupuku ini memang rada gila. Maklumlah baru pulang dari Osaka, jadi otaknya rada-rada, Haha." lalu Konohamaru menarik cowok –yang sekarang Hanabi ketahui namanya Naruto- itu masuk ke dalam, lalu Konohamaru muncul lagi.

"Ayo duduk, Hana-chan!" tawar Konohamaru-kun. Hanabi menggeleng. "Nggak usah, Konohamaru-kun. Aku Cuma mau ngasih titipan dari Moegi-chan aja kok. Ini," kata Hanabi lalu menyerahkan amplop _pink_ itu pada Konohamaru-kun dan dengan buru-buru Hanabi pamit.

"Ah, sebentar lagi Hinata nee-chan dan Neji nii-san pulang kuliah. Jadi aku pulang dulu. Konnichiwa!" kata Hanabi, menundukkan sedikit badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Konohamaru.

Buru-buru Konohamaru menyobek amplop itu dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

"I—ini..."

Lalu Konohamaru memalingkan mukanya dari surat itu. _Kau tahu Hanabi-chan? Yang kusukai bukan Moegi. Bukan gadis itu. Tapi hanya kamu seorang. Tapi kenapa kamu malah tega memberikan surat dari gadis lain untukku? Yang kuharapkan adalah surat cinta darimu, Hana-chan...._

**TBC**

Makasih ya dah baca sampai sini! Ini ngetiknya hari kamis, waktu pelajaran kosong dan hotspot-nya gak narik (Hotspot b*****t) jadi dari pada gak ada kerjaan, mending ngetik chapter 4. Anehnya idenya juga ngalir gitu aja kayak air.... Jadilah 4 halaman lebih 1 baris Ms. Word ini.

Rencananya mau nge-publish tadi siang, OMG hotspotnya dodol! Jadinya malem ini ke warnet deh.

Oh iya, ada yang mau jadi selingkuhannya Kiba? (Wah, ceritanya jadi ketahuan nih, gak papa deh) Tapi ada syarat:

1. Cewek (yaiyalah! Masa cowok! Kalau cowok berarti Y**i dong!)

2. Siap dijelek-jelekin (gomen ya...)

3. Sifatnya terserah author (jadi jangan protes kalau aku bikin jahat sejahat-jahatnya)

4. Umur harus 19 (nyamar juga gak apa-apa)

5. Isi formulir (kayak daftar CPNS aja) di bawah ini:

Nama lengkap + marga:

Panggilan:

Ciri-ciri:

**Contoh:**

Nama lengkap + marga: Nakamura Hyuuzu

Panggilan: Hyuu

Ciri-ciri: Mata coklat, rambut coklat sesiku diikat dua, kulit putih, manis, imut, tapi gak cantik-cantik amat

Kalau gak ada yang mau, kakakku, Kak Ibuki, udah siap tuh! Tapi, aku males masukin kakak sendiri ke dalam fic, kan rasanya gemana... gettow.... Tapi kalau gak ada yang daftar, yah terpaksa... –gak ikhlas kakak sendiri jadi OC-

Terus... aku butuh OC cowok nih! Satu orang saja. Umurnya 14 tahun (boleh pura-pura kok) Lengkapi formulir yang diatas, tapi tambahin sifat. Oke! Author sengaja nggak nyantumin di summary tentang lowongan OC ini, karena author maunya yang jadi OC itu yang memang ngikutin cerita ini dari awal.

Review ya... Arigatou!

-iklan numpang lewat-

Masuk blog-nya Hyuu ya! Masuk aja profil Hyuu terus klik Homepage-nya. Atau nggak, masuk aja ke .com - Isinya? Coretan GaJe dari Hyuu –slogan blog- Makasih ya! Jangan lupa tinggalin pesen ke Cbox nya!

Terus, **Chiilaa Rie** numpang nih. Kata Chiilaa: "Buat penggemar Lovely Complex, sekarang ada fanfic yang pakai bahasa Indonesia, karya Chiilaa, liat ya.... RnR jangan lupa!"

Terus, add fs Hyuu! Wajib! Keterangan lebih lanjut liat profil Hyuu.

-iklan numpang lewat selesai-

Btw, kok gaya-gaya Konohamaru jadi gentle banget ya? Yah, anggep aja Konohamaru jadi gentle waktu udah gede. Hehe^^ Trus, tahu gak arti 'nee wakaru desho'? Itu artinya, "Kau tahukan maksudku'? Hyuu dapetnya dari lagu 'To You All', hehe^^ Oh iya, hore.... Naruto udah keluar!!!!! Banzai!


	5. Broken Heart Café

Makasih yang sudah review, maaf gak bisa dibales di sini, udah author bales lewat PM kan? Coba deh cek e-mailnya? Ketemu? Ehe, semoga puas dengan jawaban author ya XD Trus, buat temen-temen author yang udah masukin author sama cerita-cerita author ke Favorite dan Alert, makasih juga ya.

Summary: Di 'Konoha Plaza Café' - "Begini Moegi-chan aku senang sekali kau menyukaiku tapi, gomennasai...." "Pantas saja dia berkata begitu, kau kan ME-NYE-LING-KU-HI kakaknya!" Chap. 5 Update! RnR, plis….

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya sekolah, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'Who's I Love?' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, kayak sinetron, Hinata udah nggak terlalu pemalu

Hanabi and friends 14 tahun

Hinata and friends 19 tahun

Neji and friends 20 tahun

Yang lolos jadi OC:

**kakkoii-chan****: **Aizawa Kukai – Kukai (btw namanya lutu deh), terpilih jadi OC cowok yang dibutuhin Hyuu.

**.mIZzU**: Yukihara Kanata – Kanata, terpilih jadi OC selingkuhan Kiba...

Aduh, gomen ya buat yang gak keterima, Gomen buat **Nana YazuChi**, , sama **Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven**, Gomennasai....

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's I Love?

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Hyuuga Hanabi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter ****5: ****Broken Heart Café**

"Ah, sebentar lagi Hinata nee-chan dan Neji nii-san pulang kuliah. Jadi aku pulang dulu. Konnichiwa!" kata Hanabi, menundukkan sedikit badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Konohamaru.

Buru-buru Konohamaru menyobek amplop itu dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya.

"I—ini..."

Lalu Konohamaru memalingkan mukanya dari surat itu. _Kau tahu Hanabi-chan? Yang kusukai bukan Moegi. Bukan gadis itu. Tapi hanya kamu seorang. Tapi kenapa kamu malah tega memberikan surat dari gadis lain untukku? Yang kuharapkan adalah surat cinta darimu, Hana-chan...._

—**O.o—**

Hanabi menutup pintu kamarnya. _Amanat sudah dilaksanakan,_ pikir Hanabi senang. Tapi entah mengapa ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal dalam benaknya.

_Nanti__ kalau Konohamaru menerima bagaimana ya?_

Hanabi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. _Bagus dong. Berarti Moegi-chan tidak usah men-jomblo lagi_.

—**O.o—**

Malamnya saat makan malam di rumah Hyuuga....

"Kak, gimana hubungan sama Tenten nee-chan? Kapan kawin?" Goda Hanabi sambil memasukkan ikan ke dalam mulutnya. Neji _blushing_.

"Hana-chan, apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji pura-pura telmi. Hanabi menghela nafas.

"Ah, nii-san pura-pura telmi nih ah!" keluh Hanabi. Neji cuek saja dan terus melanjutkan makan.

"Ya... nanti, kalau sudah punya pekerjaan tetap," kata Neji. Hanabi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya (sok) mengerti.

"Nah, kalau Hinata nee-chan, nee-chan masih pacaran sama Kiba nii-san? Wah... lama juga ya kak... 4 tahun," goda Hanabi sambil menunjukkan keempat jarinya. Anehnya, Hinata tidak _blushing_ seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah tidak dekat lagi dengan Kiba-kun. Kami sama-sama sibuk kuliah dan tampaknya kami hanya Hubungan Tanpa Status. Bahkan aku punya firasat kalau Kiba-kun..." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya. Hanabi mengerutkan dahi menatap mata kakak perempuannya itu. Neji menghentikan makan dan menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Hinata.

"—selingkuh," lanjut gadis berambut indigo itu sambil mendesah. Hanabi kaget, tapi Neji hanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Kalau dia berani melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu," kata Neji dengan nada mengancam, kemudian menarik nafas. "Akan kukirim dia –dan selingkuhannya- ke neraka," lanjutnya. Hinata dan Hanabi menelan ludah. Suasana jadi dingin.... sekali.

Hanabi berusaha memecah keheningan yang menyeramkan itu. "Hehehe, ada ikan lagi gak?" katanya. Bukan cara yang bagus dan benar sih sebenarnya...

"Ada kok, ambil saja di dapur," kata Hinata. Hanabi beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil ikan.

Tinggal Neji dan Hinata di dalam ruang keluarga. "Nii-san," panggil Hinata takut-takut. Neji mendelik. "Hn."

"Apa-apa nii-san betul-betul akan mengirim Kiba-kun ke neraka kalau dia—selingkuh?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Neji menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja, tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menyakiti adik-adikku,"

—**O.o—**

Rumah Konohamaru....

Konohamaru memandangi surat dari Moegi. Dia membolak-balik surat _pink_ itu berulang kali sambil melamun. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu adik sepupunya itu.

"Hei Konohamaru, surat itu dari gadis yang datang tadi siang itu ya?" goda Naruto sambil menyikut perut Konohamaru.

Konohamaru sedikit meringis. "Bukan," kata Konohamaru. "Ini surat dari teman perempuanku yang lain. Dia menitipkannya pada Hanabi-chan untuk disampaikan padaku. Aku betul-betul bingung," keluh Konohamaru. Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Konohamaru pelan.

"Wah-wah, Konohamaru sudah besar ya! Terakhir kali aku melihatmu itu waktu aku pindah ke Osaka saat aku lulus SMP, waktu itu umurmu 9 tahun kan? Saat aku pulang karena pindah universitas kau sudah menerima surat cinta beginian," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menunjuk surat _pink_ yang dipegang Konohamaru.

"Aku bingung. Aku tidak mencintai Moegi tapi Hanabi, tapi di saat yang bersamaan aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Moegi." Keluh Konohamaru. Naruto tersenyum bijak.

"Berarti, sekarang saatnya untuk memutuskan," kata Naruto. "Kau harus menolak Moegi walau itu berat. Tapi tolaklah dengan halus, jangan sampai dia sedih, kecewa bahkan menangis—walau aku yakin semua perempuan begitu kalau ditolak sehalus apapun," nasihatnya. Konohamaru mengangguk.

"Nii-san kok tahu masalah ginian sih? Sudah pengalaman ya?" tanya Konohamaru. Naruto menggeleng.

"Belum, aku tidak selaku kau, hahahaha. Ini berdasarkan pengalaman sahabatku, namanya Sasuke. Dia menolak teman sekelasku, namanya Ino, Sasuke menolaknya dengan dingin - lalu setelah itu, temanku yang lain bilang kalau Ino menangis dan tidak mau makan seharian gara-gara kejadian itu," cerita Naruto. Konohamaru mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, begitu. Makasih ya kak. Aku ke kamar dulu," kata Konohamaru dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah adik sepupunya itu. Cowok bermata biru langir itu berpikir dalam benaknya.

_Wah, Konohamaru saja sebentar lagi akan punya pacar. Kalau aku kapan ya?__ Masa' sampai tua aku akan tetap melajang...._

—**O.o—**

Di rumah Moegi.....

Moegi sedang belajar di kamarnya. Karena sebentar lagi dia akan lulus SMP, gadis itu berusaha keras agar lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Gadis berambut oranye itu menghentikan belajarnya sejenak, lalu berpikir. _Kira-kira Konohamaru-kun akan menerimaku tidak ya? Semoga saja.... walau aku tidak yakin juga karena Konohamaru-kun tampaknya menyukai Hana-chan sih tapi...._

_Hi no atari basho ni dete_

_Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara_

Handphone Moegi berbunyi. Diambilnya dengan malas lalu dilihat siapa penelponnya. Konohamaru. Buru-buru Hanabi mengangkatnya.

_Ano sora koete yukeru—_

"Halo?"

"_Halo Moegi. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Kapan kita bisa bertemu?"_

"Terserah Konohamaru-kun saja deh. Kapan maunya?"

"_Hm.... kalau begitu malam Minggu nanti kita bertemu di __'Konoha Plaza Café', jam 7."_

"Hm, oke."

"_Selamat malam Moegi-chan,"_

Moegi _blushing_. "Selamat malam juga Konohamaru-kun,"

_Tit_. Handphone dimatikan.

—**O.o—**

**Malam Minggu, ****Konoha Plaza**

"Wah, makasih nih ya udah nemenin ke supermarket hari ini. Eh tapi kenapa harus ke supermarket di plaza sih Hyuu?" kata Hanabi sambil memandang gadis bermata coklat dan berambut warna senada dengan matanya dengan panjang sesiku dan diikat dua yang sekarang sedang tersenyum riang.

"Wah, tidak apa-apa kok Hana-chan! Aku sih malah senang. Kenapa harus ke plaza? Hahaha, aku suka saja ke sini!" jawab Hyuu riang sambil tertawa. Hanabi tersenyum manis. Hanabi mengenal Hyuu saat masuk SMP, dan akhirnya menjadi salah satu sahabat Hanabi –setelah Moegi tentu saja-

"Hm, kalau begitu aku akan mentraktirmu makan di café sebagai rasa terimakasih," kata Hanabi. Gadis bermata coklat itu wajahnya terlihat cerah.

"Asyik! Hana-chan baik deh. Tapi di mana?" tanya Hyuu. Hanabi berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau di 'Konoha Plaza Café'. Di sana makanannya enak-enak lho," kata gadis itu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Hyuu tersenyum. "Oke! Kita ke sana!"

"Eh Hyuu-chan, ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Hanabi. Hyuu melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Jam 7. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hyuu. "Oh tidak. Ayo pergi," kata Hanabi dan mengajak Hyuu pergi dari tempat itu.

—**O.o—**

**Jam 7, 'Konoha Plaza ****Café'**

"Eh, Hyuu mau pesan apa?" tanya Hanabi lembut. Hyuu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa ya? Samain sama Hana-chan aja deh!" jawab Hyuu. Hanabi tersenyum maklum dan memanggil pelayan.

Setelah pelayan datang, Hanabi memesan makanan dan pelayan itu pun pergi. Selama menunggu pesanan datang, gadis bermata _lavender_ itu melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut coklat jabrik seumuran kakak perempuannya yang sedang mengobrol (sangat) akrab dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang berponi dan bermata biru langit. Hanabi menahan nafas. _Lho, itu kan..._

—**O.o—**

**Jam 7, 'Konoha Plaza ****Café****'**

Di sudut ruangan yang lain, ada seorang gadis berusia 14 tahun dan berambut oranye sedang duduk menunggu seseorang dengan dada berdebar-debar. Jus yang dipesannya dari tadi tidak disentuhnya sama sekali. Dia terus menunduk menatap lantai dan kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak karena gugup.

"Ehum, Moegi-chan?" tiba-tiba muncul laki-laki berusia 14 tahun juga yang berambut hitam jabrik. Moegi menengadah takut-takut.

"E-eh, Konohamaru-kun?" katanya. Konohamaru tersenyum dan duduk di depan Moegi. Diam sesaat. Semua bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

Moegi berusaha memecah keheningan. "Ng, ano Konohamaru-kun... katanya ada yang mau dikatakan?" tanyanya. Konohamaru mendesah. _Ayo Konohamaru, katakan sejujurnya. Dia pasti mengerti_.

"Ehum, begini Moegi-chan," kata Konohamaru pelan. "Aku senang sekali kau menyukaiku seperti katamu dalam surat tapi, gomennasai...." kata Konohamaru pelan. Moegi sedikit terkejut tapi dia sudah menyangka akan begini jadinya dari saat menulis surat cinta itu, jadi gadis berambut oranye itu mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

"Aku tahu," kata Moegi pelan, berusaha agar air matanya tidak keluar. "Kau menyukai Hana-chan, kan?"

Konohamaru sedikit terkejut. "Da-dari mana kau tahu?" tanyanya secara tidak sadar, membuktikan kalau dia memang menyukai Hanabi.

"Huff... jadi memang benar," kata Moegi dan sedikit menghapus air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Harusnya aku yang gomennasai karena sudah membuang waktumu, Konohamaru-kun," kata Moegi lagi dan punggung tangannya semakin sering menghapus air matanya. Konohamaru jadi salah tingkah.

"_Berarti, sekarang saatnya untuk memutuskan," kata Naruto. "Kau harus menolak Moegi walau itu berat. Tapi tolaklah dengan halus, jangan sampai dia sedih, kecewa bahkan menangis—walau aku yakin semua perempuan begitu kalau ditolak sehalus apapun," nasihatnya. Konohamaru mengangguk._

_Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto nii-san,_ gumam Konohamaru dalam hati.

"Hem, Moegi-chan jangan menangis, aku tidak membencimu hanya saja..." kata-kata Konohamaru terpotong dengan kata-kata Moegi. "Aku mengerti kok, dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu dalam mengambil cinta Hana-chan. Chayo Konohamaru-kun!" kata Moegi sambil tersenyum. Air matanya telah menimbulkan bekas di matanya, Konohamaru sangat terkejut karena dia baru sekali ini melihat Moegi yang biasanya tomboy kini menangis tanpa suara.

"Gomennasai, Moegi-chan..." hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan oleh Konohamaru. Moegi menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak... akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Gomennasai, Konohamaru-kun. Aku mau permisi, mungkin orang tuaku sudah menunggu di rumah. Ja ne!" kata Moegi cepat, menundukkan sedikit badannya lalu berlalu dan sesekali tangannya menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Konohamaru diam sesaat dan menatap tubuh gadis itu yang mulai hilang dari pandangan. Setelah Moegi benar-benar pergi, Konohamaru memutuskan untuk pulang.

_Maafkan aku, Moegi..._

—**O.o—**

**BTH (B**ack **T**o **H**anabi**), Jam 7 lewat beberapa menit, bersamaan dengan Moegi dan Konohamaru keluar ****café**

_Lho, itu kan..._

Hanabi langsung bangkit dari bangkunya diiringi tatapan bingung dari Hyuu. "Hei Hana-chan, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Hyuu bingung.

Hanabi langsung memandang Hyuu sambil tersenyum. "Hyuu-chan, aku mau pergi sebentar. Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali," katanya. Hyuu tersenyum maklum. Hanabi langsung mendekati dua sosok yang tadi dilihatnya. Hyuu terus menatap Hanabi dari kejauhan.

Gadis bermata lavender itu begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau si lelaki adalah kekasih kakak perempuannya.

"Ki-Kiba nii-san?" kata Hanabi secara tidak sadar. Kiba dan gadis itu terkejut, terutama Kiba. _Ngapain sih anak ini di sini?_

"Kiba-kun, siapa ini? Pacar keduamu?" tanya si gadis. Kiba langsung terbelalak. "tentu saja bukan, Kanata-chan. Aku tidak kenal dia, jangan dihiraukan," kata Kiba. Hanabi mau menangis rasanya. Tidak mungkin Kiba tidak mengingat wajahnya karena setiap minggu mereka pasti bertemu. Entah jemput Hinata-lah, ngajak ngeceng Hinata-lah. Walau sudah sebulan ini Kiba tidak pernah datang ke rumahnya lagi.

"Kiba nii-san, ini siapa?" tanya Hanabi dengan suara (dicoba) sinis. Kanata langsung berdiri. "Hei, sudah salah orang, masih juga gangguin cowok orang. Pergi sana! Anak ingusan kayak kamu mau coba-coba pura-pura kenal sama Kiba-kun. Palingan kamu lihat dia di koran kan karena dia menang beasiswa masuk Universitas Konoha. Benar kan? Udah deh! Ganggu saja," balas Kanata sinis. Lebih sinis dari suara Hanabi yang memang tidak bisa dipaksa sinis.

_Cowok orang?_ "Eh, Kiba nii-san ini sudah pacaran sama kakakku tahu! Da—"

"Eh! Sejak kapan aku pacaran sama kakakmu. Aku TIDAK PERNAH pacaran dengan perempuan manapun sejak SMA! Pacarku hanya Yukihara Kanata dan ini adalah kali pertamanya aku pacaran," bantah Kiba. Kanata mengangguk-angguk meyakinkan.

Hanabi sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. "Dasar pembohong! Pengecut! Kau juga, dasar wanita jahannam!"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras Kiba mendarat di wajah Hanabi. Sebenarnya Hanabi bisa menghindar karena dia jago karate, tapi gadis bermata lavender itu tidak siap. Hanabi memegang pipinya yang kemerahan terkena tamparan. Semua orang menoleh. Hyuu langsung mendekati Hanabi dan membelanya. "Eh! Jangan beraninya sama perempuan dong! Ayo maju!"

"Datang lagi orang aneh," kata Kanata sinis. "Kamu sadar nggak sih kalau kamu itu juga perempuan?!" lanjutnya.

"Oh iya ya... Tapi walaupun begitu kau jangan main tampar begitu dong! Melanggar Undang-Undang Perlindungan Perempuan dan Anak tahu! Lagian kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?" kata Hyuu. Kiba mendesis. "Dia ini sok kenal denganku dan menyebut pacarku 'wanita jahannam' apa itu cukup?" jelas Kiba. Hyuu jadi bingung. _Ini sebenarnya siapa sih yang salah?_

"Aku tidak sok kenal! Dia ini adalah Inuzuka Kiba, pacar kakakku Hyuuga Hinata dari SMA! Aku tidak pernah salah!" kata Hanabi membela diri.

Hyuu menatap tajam Kiba. "Hanabi itu tidak pernah berbohong, dan oh, pantas saja dia berkata begitu, kau kan ME-NYE-LING-KU-HI kakaknya!" kata Hyuu dengan penekanan pada kata menyelingkuhi. Nekat juga Hyuu berkata pedas seperti itu.

Mungkin karena marah (atau malu) Kiba juga bersiap untuk menampar Hyuu dan karena Hyuu satu ekskul karate dengan Hanabi bisa saja dengan mudah Hyuu menghindarinya, tapi tangan Kiba yang akan dipakai untuk menampar Hyuu langsung dipegang dan dipelintir Hanabi kemudian dibanting. Kiba dengan sukses jatuh terguling sambil mengaduh. Hyuu cengok sedikit. Orang-orang berdecak kagum sama kekuatan Hanabi. Kayaknya tulangnya Kiba ada yang patah tuh (bused?)

"Itu karena kau sudah menyakiti kakakku." Kata Hanabi, lalu berjalan menjauhi Kiba yang kesakitan. Tapi kemudian Hanabi datang lagi dan menendang perut Kiba kuat-kuat sampai Kiba mengaduh (lagi). "Dan itu karena kau telah lancang menamparku!" serunya. Hanabi memegang tangan Hyuu. "Ayo kita pulang. Semuanya, maaf aku sudah membuat keributan. Kami permisi," kata Hanabi, lalu menunduk sedikit kemudian pergi dari tempat itu sambil menyeret Hyuu yang bengong.

—**O.o—**

"Au, Hyuu pelan-pelan!" kata Hanabi mengaduh. Sekarang, mereka sedang ada di kamar Hyuu dan Hyuu sedang mengompres lebam bekas tamparan 'hadiah' dari Kiba.

"Ini sudah pelan, Hana-chan.... Tadi kau terlihat begitu hebat dan sekarang mengaduh begini?" desis Hyuu.

Tadi, ketika mereka pulang, Okaasan Hyuu bertanya apa yang terjadi pada pipi Hanabi, dengan bodohnya Hyuu berkata bahwa Hanabi jatuh. Dan anehnya Okaasan Hyuu percaya saja karena dia yakin putrinya tidak akan berbohong – walau dalam hati heran juga.

Hyuu telah selesai mengompres pipi Hanabi. Gadis PMR itu meringkas alat-alatnya. "Bagaimana Hana-chan? Sudah baikan kan?"

Hanabi tersenyum. "Iya Hyuu-chan... makasih ya..." kata Hanabi. Hyuu balas tersenyum.

"Eh Hana-chan, aku tinggal dulu ya... Mau beresin ini dulu," pamit Hyuu. Hanabi mengangguk, kemudian Hyuu meninggalkan Hanabi seorang diri di kamarnya.

Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya. Memori kejadian di cafétadi masih berputar-putar dikepalanya bagaikan film. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir dengan lancar dari pelupuk matanya.

_Ada ya, laki-laki bajingan begitu? Kenapa Hinata nee-chan bisa __pacaran dengan cowok belingsatan macam dia? Dan... kenapa dulu aku bisa suka padanya?_

**TBC**

Hehe akhirnya chapter sebanyak 7 setengah halaman ini selesai juga, lega saya... Kemarin idenya matematika, khusus chapter 3 matematika... mulu. (pelajaran yang paling kubenci sebetulnya) Sekarang ganti tema, khusus chapter 5 café..... hehe^^ Oh ya maaf kalau yang rada bingung ya bacanya soalnya ini settingnya pindah-pindah. Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, entar pindah lagi ke Hanabi, ke Konohamaru lagi, Hanabi, wah maaf ya kalau ada yang pusing.....

OC-nya itu ada tambahan satu lagi yaitu author! Soalnya di cerita yang ini Hyuu belum icip-icip jadi OC. Walau Hyuu OC kecil sih alias gak ada pengaruh apa-apa... Hyuu bohong kalau ikut karate sama PMR! Hyuu mah ikut mosi biologi doang.... Oh ya, buat Kukai, Kukai nanti ya! Tunggu aja chapter depan pasti ada Kukai!

Maaf lho buat Kanata, udah dijelek-jelekin dan dihina sedemikian rupa (nunduk dalem-dalem)

Sebenarnya mau di publish kamis, tapi gak bisa soalnya laptop error. Akhirnya aku mempublish cerita setiap malam Minggu. Tak apa kan?

Buat yang sering sms-an ma' Hyuu, lanjut lagi tanggal 20 Maret ya? Tanggal segitu pulsa Hyuu diisi... Sekarang mah kritis! Tinggal 9000! Tadinya 25000! (Hehe^^) Harus dihemat sampai tanggal 20 Maret.... Oke! Gomen loh...^^ Yang mau hubungi, hubungi saja lewat PM dan fs.... Soalnya internet gratis. (kalau Hyuu sih. Maksud Hyuu jadi pasti Hyuu bales gitu) Jadi gomen sekali lagi^^

Terus, 'The Fairy of Love'-nya hiatus dulu ya, sekarang ulangan author numpuk nih, satu hari bisa ulangan berapa buah, wah stres! Makanya jadi chap. nya pendek-pendek gitu. Gomen lagi ya^^ Kalau sempet Hyuu lanjutin. Janji! Nah, kalau fanfic ini gak tau deh, kayaknya bakal ikutan hiatus dulu deh T.T

Nah, masalah fanfic baru.... Ya itu. Berhubung otak Hyuu lagi error nerima sumpelan pelajaran kayaknya gak seaktif dulu deh dalam membuat fic. (dulu kan cepet banget, sampe Okaasan sering teriak: "Belajar, jangan ngarang terus! Fanfic boleh terus tapi belajar tetep nomer 1! Lihat tuh kakakmu bla bla bla....") Tapi RnR masih tetep jalan, buat ngilangin stres gitu. Hyuu baru sadar udah ketinggalan berchap.-chap. Fic! Gomennasai ya buat temen-temen author yang lain...

Review please! Wah... kayaknya chapter depan last chapter deh.... Kita bakal pisah di fic ini nih kayaknya.... Tapi lihat aja ya, soalnya aku ngerasa chapter depan kepanjangan jadi bakal dibagi dua, atau... Ja Matta and lihat aja ya di chapter depan! Hehe^^


	6. It’s Complicated

Makasih yang sudah review, maaf gak bisa dibales di sini, udah author bales lewat PM kan? Coba deh cek e-mailnya? Ketemu? Ehe, semoga puas dengan jawaban author ya XD Trus, buat temen-temen author yang udah masukin author sama cerita-cerita author ke Favorite dan Alert, makasih juga ya. Yang ripyu gak pake login, maaf ya gak Hyuu balas.... Soalnya nggak sempat. Nggak apa-apa kan? Arigatou ya....

Summary: "Perkenalkan, namaku Kukai. Aizawa Kukai. Kau?" "Hanabi, kau menganggapku itu apa?" "Hubungan kita sudah cukup sampai di sini. Selamat tinggal." Chap. 6 Update! RnR, plis…. 3 event in 1 chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'Who's I Love?' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, kayak sinetron, Hinata udah nggak terlalu pemalu

Hanabi and friends 14 tahun

Hinata and friends 19 tahun

Neji and friends 20 tahun

Akan adanya **KonoHana**__event, **KukaiMoegi** event, and **NaruHina** event (mungkin... Cuma sedikit dan gak penting kok)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's I Love?

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Hyuuga Hanabi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter ****6: It's Complicated**

**Jam 7 lew****at beberapa menit, bertepatan dengan kejadian Kiba-Hanabi**

"Gomennasai, Moegi-chan..." hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan oleh Konohamaru. Moegi menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak... akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Gomennasai, Konohamaru-kun. Aku mau permisi, mungkin orang tuaku sudah menunggu di rumah. Ja ne!" kata Moegi cepat, menundukkan sedikit badannya lalu berlalu dan sesekali tangannya menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

Moegi terus berjalan sambil menangis dalam diam. Dia tidak memperhatikan jalannya lagi. Jalannya juga sudah terburu-buru seperti di kejar hantu.

_BRUK!_

Moegi merasa tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seseorang. Moegi buru-buru membungkuk pada orang yang telah ditabraknya. "Go-gomennasai..." lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" teriak seseorang yang ditabrak Moegi tadi. Suara laki-laki. Moegi sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hei.... Dompetmu jatuh!" tambah si lelaki. Moegi langsung menghentikan langkahnya, menghapus air matanya dan memeriksa tasnya. Benar. Dompetnya tidak ada. Moegi menoleh ke arah si lelaki. Lelaki itu lumayan tampan dengan rambut coklat yang sedikit panjang, umurnya kira-kira 15-16 tahun, dan tangan kanannya menggoyang-goyangkan dompet Moegi.

Gadis berambut oranye itu menghampiri si lelaki. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Ini dompetmu. Tadi jatuh." Katanya dan menyerahkan dompet itu pada Moegi. Moegi tersenyum miris.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Permisi," kata Moegi cepat dan beranjak meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Dengan cepat pria itu menangkap tangan Moegi. Moegi terkejut. Anehnya, genggaman lelaki itu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya membuat gadis itu merasa aman. Nyaman dan tenang.

"Matamu merah... kau pasti habis menangis." Terka lelaki itu. Moegi sudah benar-benar menghapus air matanya.

"Eh? Apa urusanmu kalau aku menangis?" tantang Moegi. Lelaki itu tersenyum _cool_. "Jutek sekali. Jangan jutek begitu."

Cowok itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Kukai. Aizawa Kukai. Kau?"

Dengan takut-takut, Moegi membalas salam Kukai. "Namaku Moegi. Aku kelas 3 SMP. Umur 14 tahun." Jawab Moegi panjang lebar tanpa ditanya.

Kukai tersenyum. _Unik_, pikirnya. "Aku kelas 1 SMA, umur 15 tahun. Nah Moegi, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah ya?"

Moegi memalingkan wajahnya. "Yah... mungkin bisa dikatakan akulah yang membuat masalah." Desahnya.

Kukai melirik ke sana kemari dan tampak di matanya kedai es krim. Lelaki itu tersenyum. (atau bisa kita sebut _smirked _sebetulnya) "Di sana ada kedai es krim. Ayo aku traktir," tanpa menunggu persetujuan Moegi, cowok berambut coklat itu menarik tangan Moegi yang wajahnya mulai sedikit _blushing_.

—**O.o—**

"Hiks... ja-jadi begitu..." kata Moegi sambil menangis. Tak henti-henti dia menyendokkan sesendok demi sendok es krim ke mulutnya dan air matanya juga sudah berkali-kali masuk ke dalam wadah es krim itu.

Kukai hanya menyimak cerita Moegi baik-baik dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh es krim yang telah dipesan. Awalnya gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah untuk curhat, tapi lama kelamaan hatinya luluh juga. Cerita dari mulutnya dan air yang keluar dari matanya sama-sama kencang. Nyuap es krim ke mulutnya juga semakin sering. Kukai ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Kukai setelah akhirnya Moegi diam. Moegi hanya menatap Kukai tanpa ekspresi. "Huff, sudah dulu deh," kata gadis itu.

Lalu Kukai tersenyum. "Eh, kamu itu sepertinya jadi rakus kalau sedih ya," candanya.

"Mak-maksudmu?" balas Moegi sengit. Kukai tertawa. "Ya, lihat saja sudah berapa mangkok es krim yang kau makan," kata Kukai dan menunjuk samping Moegi.

Moegi memandang tumpukan mangkuk bekas es krim disampingnya. 5 mangkok. Cukup banyak juga ternyata.

Wajah Moegi langsung _blushing_. "E-emangnya kenapa? Ka-kan aku yang makan!" protesnya.

"Waduh, nggak usah sampai _blush_ gitu dong," canda Kukai.

"Ih, siapa juga yang _blush_?" kata Moegi dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kukai terus tertawa. Baginya Moegi jadi lucu dan tidak sesuram tadi.

"Wah-wah... kurasa pilihan Konohamaru untuk menolakmu memang tepat ya," candanya lagi. Wajah Moegi langsung berubah.

"Iya. Kau benar." Kata Moegi dan mulai mau menangis lagi. Kukai langsung merangkul erat Moegi sehingga tangis Moegi berhenti.

"Tapi aku suka kok kau yang begini, ceria, lucu. Jangan sedih lagi ya. Lupakan Konohamaru itu. Kau tidak akan mati tanpanya," jelasnya sambil terus merangkul Moegi. Itu semua sudah cukup sukses untuk membuat gadis berambut oranye itu _blushing_.

—**O.o—**

**BTH (****B****ack ****T****o ****H****anabi), rumah Hyuu**

"Hyuu-chan, aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah jam setengah 9 nih. Arigatou atas semuanya," kata Hanabi. Mereka sudah berada di depan teras rumah Hyuu.

Hyuu tersenyum. "Iya nggak apa-apa kok Hana-chan! Kalau mau nginap juga nggak apa-apa," kata Hyuu. Hanabi menggeleng lemah.

"Nggak usah Hyuu, arigatou. Aku pulang dulu ya." Kata Hanabi. Kebetulan rumah Hyuu dan Hanabi tidak terlalu jauh.

"Yasudlah... Oh iya ini belanjaan kita tadi, untung sempat aku pungut. Dadah Hana-chan!" kata Hyuu, memberikan kantong kresek berisi barang-barang yang dibeli dari plaza dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Hanabi. Hanabi membalas lambaian Hyuu sambil tersenyum. Dia masih kepikiran dengan kejadian di café tadi. Lagi-lagi memori tentang hal itu memutar di kepalanya bagai sebuah film.

Selama berjalan pulang, dia terus berpikir. Di hatinya seperti ada dua kubu yang sedang bertarung.

_Kubu 1: Udah Hanabi, bilang saja sama Nee-chan dan Nii-san!_

_Kubu 2: Jangan Hanabi, nanti nee-chan kamu jadi sedih. Nii-san kamu nanti ngamuk!_

_Kubu 1: Ih biar! Biar si Kiba-kiba itu mati!_

_Kubu 2: Tapi kan kasihan..._

_Kubu 1: Udah deh Hanabi... kamu nggak usah bilang nee-chan. Bilang nii-san saja. Supaya Kiba-kiba sama Kanata-kanata itu dikirim ke neraka!_

"DIAM!!!!!" teriak Hanabi sekeras yang dia bisa. Syukurlah tidak ada siapa-siapa di jalan itu, kalau ada orang mungkin Hanabi sudah dianggap gila.

—**O.o—**

"Aku pulang," kata Hanabi dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ditaruhnya sepatu dan belanjaannya di rak sepatu lalu dia naik ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana tadi belanjanya?" tanya Hinata dari dapur. Hanabi berhenti menaiki anak tangga dan berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga.

DEG. Rasanya Hanabi sedih sekali jadinya kalau mendengar suara kakaknya yang super lemah lembut itu. Ingat kejadian tadi. _Uh memori ini kok gak bisa hilang sih dari otakku?_

"Su-sudah kak. Itu belanjaannya aku taruh di dekat rak sepatu." Balas Hanabi, berusaha agar suaranya tetap normal.

"Kenapa ditaruh di dekat rak sepatu, Hana-chan.... oh Kami-sama!" kata Hinata saat melewati tangga (otomatis melewati Hanabi) untuk berjalan ke arah rak sepatu dan melihat lebam di pipi Hanabi. Hinata langsung menghampiri Hanabi yang masih berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga.

"Ini pipimu kenapa? Kok sampai-- lebam begitu? Ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?" berondong Hinata. Hanabi diam, mencari-cari alasan. Tak mungkin dia berkata 'Tadi jatuh,' seperti yang dikatakan Hyuu kepada Okaasannya. Dan alangkah lebih bodohnya lagi kalau dia berkata jujur, 'Tadi aku bertemu Kiba nii-san dan dia menamparku karena aku mengatai pacarnya wanita jahannam'

"Tadi aku jatuh di rumahnya Hyuu. Aku ke rumah Hyuu dulu buat nganterin dia. Terus pipiku kena meja. Jadinya lebam, deh. Hehe soalnya Hanabi-chan gak hati-hati, kak." Kata Hanabi, berusaha ceria seperti biasanya.

"Oh," Hinata menghela nafas lega. "Nee-chan pikir kamu berkelahi. Sudahlah, kalau mau tidur, tidur saja. Selamat malam, Hana-chan," kata Hinata dan mengecup kening Hanabi, lalu berlalu.

Hanabi menghela nafas. _Maafkan aku, kak.... Aku sudah bohong sama nee-chan. Tapi kalau bohong demi kebaikan tidak apa-apa kan kak? Gomennasai...._

—**O.o—**

Di sekolah, Hanabi sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Padahal biasanya dia adalah murid terpintar di kelas. Anehnya dia sama sekali tidak menyimak apa yang dikatakan sensei, siapapun sensei itu.

"HYUUGA HANABI!" terdengar suara Iruka dari depan kelas. Hanabi terkejut dan langsung berhenti melamun. Semua murid otomatis langsung memandangnya. Gila. Persoalan tadi malam memang betul-betul membuat gadis berambut coklat panjang itu hilang akal.

"Kenapa kau melamun selama pelajaran?" tanya Iruka. Hanabi bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Mungkin dia sakit," tiba-tiba Konohamaru bersuara dari bangku sudut paling depan. "Biasanya kalau dia bengong, berarti sakit,"

Semua anak gadis memandang Konohamaru dan Hanabi. Ada yang berbisik, 'Ih Hanabi itu beruntung banget ya dibela sama Konohamaru-kun?' ada juga yang berbisik, 'Coba aku yang jadi Hanabi ya?'

Iruka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hanabi, kalau kamu mau ijin ke UKS akan kuijinkan," kata Iruka.

"Tid—"

"Biar saya yang mengantarkan."

Semua anak menahan nafas lalu berbisik-bisik mencurigakan. Hanabi juga terkejut karena kata-katanya dipotong Konohamaru. Tanpa dikomando Konohamaru langsung berjalan ke bangku Hanabi. "Ayo. Aku antar."

Hanabi menurut saja tangannya ditarik-tarik sama Konohamaru. Setelah agak jauh dari kelas mereka Konohamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis langkah Hanabi yang berada di belakangnya juga terhenti. Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu sedikit bingung.

"Lho Konohamaru-kun? Kenapa kita—"

"Surat." Kata Konohamaru pendek. _Eh?_

"Maksudmu apa Konohamaru-kun? Aku—" kata-kata Hanabi terpotong di tengah jalan.

"Itu surat cinta dari Moegi kan? Apa kau tahu itu Hanabi?" kata Konohamaru dan menatap bola mata _lavender_ Hanabi lekat-lekat.

Hanabi mengalihkan pandangan. "Tahu. Bagus kan?" katanya. Hanabi sudah tidak tahu lagi mau berkata apa.

"Hm. Kau menganggapku itu apa?" tanya Konohamaru _to the point_. Hanabi menghela nafas. Sebelum akhirnya....

"Sahabat."

Kali ini Konohamaru yang menghela nafas. "Iya, kita sahabat ya." Kata Konohamaru dengan nada suara pesimis.

"Oh ya, kenapa pipimu itu?" tanya Konohamaru. Hanabi menyentuh bekas lenam di pipinya. "Oh ini... jatuh di rumah Hyuu."

"Nah sekarang," kata Konohamaru dan menatap mata Hanabi. "Kau mau ngapain? Ke kelas atau benar-benar ke UKS? Terserah kau."

Hanabi berpikir sebentar. "UKS saja."

—**O.o—**

Saat istirahat....

Hanabi kembali ke kelas diiringi tatapan iri dari gadis-gadis yang lain. Hanabi cuek saja dan duduk di bangkunya. Hyuu mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelah Hanabi.

"Ehm Ehm, yang baru aja dua-duaan ama mantan kapten klub basket..." dehem Hyuu sengaja. Hanabi menoleh, tapi akhirnya kembali merenung. Akhir-akhir ini sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang mendera kepalanya.

"Hei Hanabi, kamu masih mikirin kejadian tadi malam ya?" tanya gadis yang rambutnya selalu diikat dua itu.

"Hm. Ya begitulah..." kata Hanabi asal. Hyuu celingak-celinguk.

"Eh, si Moegi mana? Biasanya dia nempel terus sama kamu kayak perangko," tanya Hyuu. Mendengar gadis yang suka diikat dua rambutnya itu menyebut nama Moegi, gadis bermata _lavender_ itu langsung mengingat tentang surat _pink_ yang Moegi titipkan kemarin. _Moegi diterima tidak ya? Mana aku lupa tadi menanyakannya...._

"Nggak tahu. Lagi jajan kali," jawab Hanabi. Hyuu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

—**O.o—**

Malamnya, Hanabi belajar. Hinata di kamar juga, tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Sedangkan Neji belum pulang. Hanabi mempelajari pelajaran kesukaannya, Biologi. Walau konsentrasi-nya masih terganggu dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

_Haus nih,_ kata Hanabi dalam hati. Dia pun berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Ketika melewati kamar nee-channya tersayang, dia mendengar suara isak tangis dari dalamnya.

Rasa haus gadis SMP itu mendadak hilang. Dia berhenti di depan kamar Hinata untuk mendengarkan lebih saksama.

'Hiks....'

Tepat. Tampaknya Hinata betul-betul menangis di kamarnya. _Ada apa ini?_

Tunggu.

Jangan-jangan...

Tanpa pikir lagi Hanabi langsung memasuki kamar kakaknya yang kebetulan tidak dikunci.

"Nee-chan?"

Hinata buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Hana-chan? Apa yang—"

"Aku kak yang harusnya bilang, 'ada apa'," kata Hanabi, menutup pintu kamar kakaknya dan duduk di atas kasur Hinata. Hinata duduk di atas kasur sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan isak tangisnya.

Suasana hening untuk sementara. Hanya isakan kecil Hinata yang terdengar. Hanabi menelan ludah.

"Kak... ada yang perlu aku dengar?" tanya gadis yang sudah mulai menginjak remaja itu. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hanabi-chan...."

**FLASHBACK**

_Oh, I can see the shore_

_When will I see the shore?_

Hinata mengambil handphone-nya dari dalam tas. Ada sms. Dengan cepat dibukanya sms itu.

From: Kiba-kun

_Temui aku siang ini di __jembatan dekat fakultas tehnik jam 12 sebelum makan siang._

_Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Harus pergi.__-Kiba_

Hinata mendesah dan kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas. Diliriknya jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan 11.45 waktu setempat.

"Eh, kamu Hyuuga Hinata ya?"

Hinata yang sedang membereskan makalah-makalah dari atas meja menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria seusia dirinya dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru langit sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu memandang Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. _Kok rasanya pernah lihat ya?_

"Hm... I-Iya saya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Wah kenalkan... namaku Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa baru di fakultas kedokteran ini. Mengambil program S-1, yah seperti dirimu itulah. Bahkan kita satu kelas tapi tampaknya kau tidak sadar. Nggak usah pakai saya-anda, pakai saja aku-kamu. Dan..." kata Naruto. "Karena aku baru, aku tidak tahu kalian sudah belajar sampai mana. Bisakah kau menolongku? Kata dosen sebaiknya minta tolong padamu karena kau mahasiswa terpintar se-fakultas, Hinata." terangnya panjang lebar.

Hinata sedikit _blush_ dibilang terpintar se-fakultas. "E-eh.... Uzumaki-san—"

"Dan tolong jangan panggil Uzumaki-san. Aku tidak suka. Panggil saja aku Naruto atau Naruto-kun."

"Eh iya Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata dengan sedikit penekanan pada –kun. "A-aku bisa membantumu. Tapi besok saja ya. Hari ini aku sibuk, adikku sudah menunggu di rumah." Kata Hinata berbohong.

Naruto tersenyum. "Oke. Kau punya adik?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, namanya Hanabi..."

"Oh pantas!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Hinata terkejut. "Aku merasa pernah melihatmu. Rupanya aku melihat adikmu itu.... Warna matanya mirip denganmu sih."

"Oh...." kata Hinata pendek.

"Yasudah. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Naruto dan meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata menatap kepergian Naruto.

_Oh iya!_ Teriak Hinata dalam hati. Dilihatnya jam tangannya sekali lagi. Jam 12 tepat. _Gawat._ _Kiba-kun pasti sudah menunggu._

Hinata langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju jembatan. Firasat buruk sudah membayanginya.

—**O.o—**

Hinata sudah sampai di dekat jembatan itu. Dilihatnya sosok Kiba sedang merenung menatap sungai. Hinata mendekatinya.

"A-ano Kiba-kun... Kau tadi sms kalau—"

"Kau terlambat." Kata Kiba pedas sambil menatap Hinata lurus. Hinata terkejut. Belum pernah Kiba berkata sepedas itu.

"Gomennasai," kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kiba membuang muka ke arah sungai.

"Dan berarti aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang tepat." Katanya lagi dan kembali menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya merengutkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah mencintai gadis lain. Hubungan kita sudah terlalu lama," kata Kiba. Hati gadis berambut indigo itu rasanya hancur ketika mendengarnya, walau dari awal dia sudah menyangka akan begini jadinya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau jangan berpura-pura bodoh Hinata," kata Kiba. "Hubungan kita sudah cukup sampai di sini. Aku sudah menemukan gadis yang lebih darimu. Selamat tinggal." Kata Kiba dan meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri, termenung di atas jembatan. Air mata yang hangat perlahan-lahan mengalir menganak sungai dari kedua mata _lavender_-nya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lalu Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu. Hanabi ikut menangis melihat kakaknya. Dia semakin tidak tega untuk menceritakan kejadian yang kemarin. _Mungkin Kiba memutuskan nee-chan gara-gara kejadian itu?_ Pikir Hanabi.

"Nah, Hana-chan bisa keluar? Nee-chan butuh sendiri...." kata Hinata. Hanabi mengangguk dan berjalan keluar. Tapi sebelum keluar....

"Hana-chan... tolong jangan bilang Neji Nii-san sayang... Nee-chan mohon...." kata Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya walau percuma karena air mata berikutnya akan keluar juga.

Hanabi tersenyum maklum (atau bisa dibilang miris) dan mengangguk sambil akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

_Kami-sama bantulah nee-chanku......__ jangan biarkan dia berlarut dalam kesedihan....._

**TBC**

Chapter berjumlah 7 setengah halaman Ms. Word ini selesai juga!

Hehe rupanya chapternya aku bagi dua nih... Jadi last chapternya chapter depan. Hehe^^ Mungkin ya, kalau nggak tiba-tiba ada ide nambah-nambahin...

Chapter ini dibuat karena author kasihan sama Moegi-chan, hehe^^ Tapi bikinnya malah buat author kasihan sama Hinata-chan... KIBA JAHAT!!! Tenang aja kok, Hinata gak bakal author bikin jomblo. Masa kakakku jomblo sih.... *ditampol* Oh ya namanya juga OOC... anggep aja si Konohamaru jadi _cool_ kayak Sasuke pas udah gede. Kan orang bisa berubah! *maksa* habisnya author pingin cowok yang _cool _jadinya Konohamaru dipaksain cool deh... Maunya Sasuke tapi masa Sasuke jadi kecil sih?

Masalah kuliah-kuliahan itu, Hyuu gak tahu banyak sih. Yah maklum masih kelas 2 SMP! Tahu dikit sih dari kakak sepupu, tapi gak gitu jelas. Terus jembatan itu terinspirasi dari jembatan di UI, yang deket fakultas tehnik. Bagus banget loh! Terus, nada dering sms Hinata itu lagu 'Life is Like a Boat' hahahahahaha.... Yang paling susah di fic ini adalah (menurut author loh) pas ngetik nama Konohamaru! Panjang banget sih... KO-NO-HA-MA-RU. 5 suku kata! Suka salah ketik jadi Konoharu atau parahnya jadi Konoru gitu. Untung dicek lagi jadi ketahuan deh....

Oh ya judulnya chapternya itu kayak pernah lihat gak? Pernah kan? Iya. Itu salah satu status kita di fs... 'It's Complicated'. Kata Chii artinya 'rumit' makanya aku pilih itu sebagai judul. Kalau statusku di fs 'In Relationship' dong.... sama si Sai-kun ku tersayang! Pokoknya aku akan nganggep Sai itu pacarku! *ditendang Ino*

TFL (The Fairy of Love) -nya ntar ya... Gomen yang nungguin. Author lagi mikir alur yang tepat nih. Lagi mikir gimana cara munculin semua OC-nya tanpa nabrak gitu (lu kata kereta api?) Udah berapa lama nih hiatusnya si TFL itu? 3 minggu ada nggak? Yang penting belum sebulan *dibakar* Kalau ILYWYA (I Love You, Whatever You Are) -nya nanti juga ya! Sekarang lagi penelitian (halah bahasanya) tentang yuri. Tentang _physical _dan _mental _penderitanya, sejarahnya, dan lain-lain. Hyuu gak mau sembarangan bikin fic yang ngaco, jadi harus dipelajari dulu. (berasa Hermione) Kalau Hyuu udah ngerti, baru deh.... lanjut. Soalnya itu nanti ada dokternya, ada psikolog-nya.... Jadi harus tahu ilmiahnya oke!

Dan bentar lagi ulangan.... Stres saye..... Semakin pengen hiatus semakin stressy saye.... Karena ffn, fs, dan blog adalah penghibur hati saye..... Tapi saye akan hiatus tapi saye tidak tahu kapan.... Pokoknyoh dua minggu sebelum ulangan saye HARUS HIATUS kata Okaasan saye.... Haduh pusing kepala saye....

Review please! Ja Matta and arigatou! Chapter depan (mungkin) chapter terakhir! Mungkin loh, soalnya suka ada ide dadakan begitu...


	7. Akhir Pencarian Cinta

Makasih yang sudah review, maaf gak bisa dibales di sini, udah author bales lewat PM kan? Coba deh cek e-mailnya? Ketemu? Ehe, semoga puas dengan jawaban author ya XD Trus, buat temen-temen author yang udah masukin author sama cerita-cerita author ke Favorite dan Alert, makasih juga ya. Buat yang ripyu gak pake login, maaf yah.... Gak Hyuu bales. Gomennasai T.T habisnya Hyuu gak sempet, ini juga ngepost fic di sekolah....

Summary: COMPLETE. RnR, plis….

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, laptop punya ayahku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'Who's I Love?' punyaku.

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, kayak sinetron, Hinata udah nggak terlalu pemalu

Hanabi and friends 14 tahun

Hinata and friends 19 tahun

Neji and friends 20 tahun

Cerita ini di mulai dengan Hinata, bukan Hanabi. Hanabinya di tengah-tengah cerita sampai habis.... Hehe^^

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Who's I Love?

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Main Characters: Hyuuga Hanabi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter ****7 –The Last-: Akhir Pencarian Cinta**

**Jembatan dekat fakultas te****hnik, Universitas Konoha, 17.30 waktu setempat**

Hinata berdiri di atas jembatan sambil menghadap sungai. Sepi, sudah tidak ada lagi orang. Kebanyakan pulang ke rumah atau kembali ke asrama. Kenangan-kenangannya bersama Kiba yang indah berputar-putar dalam memorinya. Tak terasa air matanya kembali mengalir deras dari kedua mata _lavender­_-nya. Satu keputusan sudah dibuatnya.

_Kalau aku mati, mungkin semuanya akan terasa indah. Selamat tinggal minna.... Semoga kita bertemu lagi di alam sana..._

Hinata mendekati pinggiran jembatan dan berdiri di pinggir luar jembatan, memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk terjun. _Sayonara minna..._

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?!" tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata terkejut dan menoleh. Sesosok pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit. Kedua mata biru langit itu menatapnya cemas, lalu terbelalak.

"HYUUGA HINATA?! Ada apa? Kemarin kau baik-baik saja.... Kau sadar tidak dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa mati tenggelam!" cerca Naruto. Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah sungai. "Aku memang mau mati. Lepaskan tanganku dan jangan ikut campur urusanku. Aku sudah tidak mau hidup!"

"Dasar baka!" teriak Naruto. "Kau masih 19 tahun baka, kenapa mau bunuh diri seperti ini? Kau masih punya adik, hidupmu masih panjang, ingat itu!" karena marahnya, Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol amarahnya.

"Lepaskan!!" pekik Hinata. "Atau aku akan terjun dan kau ikut mati bersamaku."

"Tidak peduli. Ayo cepat kembali ke tempatku!" teriak Naruto. Awalnya Hinata ragu dan akhirnya benar-benar terjun. Karena Naruto memegang tangan kanan Hinata, otomatis Naruto pun ikut terjatuh.

"Eh apa yang kau~~ Hmmph!"

_BYUR!!_

Hinata tercebur. Naruto dengan sigap (memang sudah akan tercebur) ikut menceburkan diri, berenang dan membawa Hinata ke tepi sungai.

Hinata pingsan. _Aduh bagaimana ini,_ kata Naruto dalam hati. Ditekannya dada Hinata berkali-kali. Banyak sekali air pun keluar di mulutnya. Rupanya gadis itu _sengaja_ menghirup air banyak-banyak supaya cepat meninggal.

Beberapa lama Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah di rasanya semua air sudah keluar dari dada gadis itu, tapi Hinata masih belum sadar. Naruto menoleh ke sana kemari, berharap ada orang yang lewat. Walau percuma, karena sudah jam 6 dan orang-orang sudah pulang.

Naruto memutar otak. Lalu, terpikir olehnya untuk memberi nafas buatan. Naruto panik. _Masa sih aku harus melakukannya?_ Pikir pria 19 tahun itu.

Tapi sudah tidak ada waktu lagi. Akhirnya sambil _blushing_ Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Hinata, lalu memberinya nafas buatan.

Setelah beberapa menit......

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Hinata pun sadar. Naruto buru-buru melepaskan 'ciuman'nya dan bangkit, menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan _blush_ di wajahnya.

"Apakah aku mati?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak... kau tidak mati." Kata Naruto pendek. Hinata menjadi murung. "Aku tidak mati ya?" katanya lagi pada diri sendiri, lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto yang sedikit bingung pun memeluk tubuh kecil Hinata. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bolehkah aku tahu?"

Tangis Hinata makin keras. Naruto mengusap-usap rambut indigo Hinata sambil memeluk gadis itu lebih erat. Tangisnya teredam di dada bidang Naruto.

"Menangislah, kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik," kata Naruto. "Tapi jangan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu lagi. Hidupmu masih panjang," nasihat Naruto. Hinata masih menangis, tapi di rasanya kepala gadis itu sedikit mengangguk. Mereka terus berpelukan sampai matahari benar-benar tenggelam dari peraduannya.

—**O.o—**

2 bulan kemudian......

Hari ini Minggu. Hari yang cukup cerah. Masalah demi masalah pun tak pernah lagi mendera kakak-beradik Hyuuga ini (pengecualian untuk Neji, dia selalu akrab dan mesra dengan Tenten, tak ada masalah sama sekali) selama 2 bulan ini. Dan tampaknya, Hinata serta Hanabi sudah melupakan Kiba UNTUK SELAMANYA. Alangkah bahagia.

Dan pagi ini benar-benar bahagia. Tidak seperti biasanya, Hinata memasak sarapan sambil bersenandung. Tidak jelas juga apa yang dinyanyikannya, tapi Hanabi tahu itu lagu apa. 'Soba Ni Iru Kara' dari Amadori.

"Hanabi, ayo makan," kata Hinata sambil menghidangkan makanan di atas meja makan. Hanabi yang sedang menonton anime di televisi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan ikut sarapan bersama.

Selama sarapan, Hinata tersenyum-senyum melulu sambil menatap layar handphone-nya. Hanabi dan Neji berpandangan. Hanabi menatap Neji dengan tatapan Hinata-nee-chan-kenapa? Dan Neji menjawab dengan tatapan tidak-tahu-mungkin-sedang-gila.

"Ehem Hinata nee-chan," dehem Hanabi. Hinata tidak menoleh, dia masih tersenyam-senyum melihat layar handphonenya.

"Hinata nee!" teriak hanabi. Hinata menoleh juga sambil gelagapan. "I-iya Hana-chan ada apa?"

Hanabi manyun. "Nee-chan ini kenapa? Kok daritadi senyum-senyum terus," desah Hanabi. Senyum Hinata makin lebar.

"Kemarin ada yang menembakku, jadi—"

"Apa menembakmu?" potong Neji tiba-tiba. "Dasar... ambil pistol, akan kutembak orang itu." Kata Neji marah.

Hinata menggeleng. "Bukan menembak seperti itu nii-san.... tapi menembak 'menyatakan cinta',"

"Alah nee-chan bahasanya jadi puitis gitu," kata Hanabi. "Nee-chan menerimanya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, karena selama ini dia lah yang menghiburku sampai aku bisa melupakan Kiba—"

"Memangnya si Kiba itu kenapa?" tanya Neji. Hanabi dan Hinata menelan ludah. Tentu saja mereka tidak lupa kata-kata Neji beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Kalau dia berani melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu," kata Neji dengan nada mengancam, kemudian menarik nafas. "Akan kukirim dia –dan selingkuhannya- ke neraka," lanjutnya. Hinata dan Hanabi menelan ludah. Suasana jadi dingin.... sekali._

"Ng..." Hinata mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat. "Mati nii-san! Iya, dia mati!" teriak Hanabi tiba-tiba.

"Hah, Kiba _mati_?" tegas Neji. Hanabi mengangguk-angguk, Neji tampak percaya dan tidak membahasnya lagi. Hanabi dan Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Oh iya nee-chan, siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Hanabi dan meneguk segelas air putih. "Naruto," jawab Hinata. Hanabi mau menyemburkan air putih yang sudah berada di mulutnya tapi batal.

"Hah NARUTO?" tegas Hanabi. Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Hinata takut-takut.

"Ng-nggak sih, tapi namanya mirip nama saudara sepupu Konohamaru," kata Hanabi dan melanjutkan makan. Hinata tersenyum dan berkata, "Iya, memang Naruto yang itu kok."

Hanabi membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

—**O.o—**

Esoknya di sekolah.....

Pagi itu, bel tanda masuk belum berbunyi. Hanabi meletakkan tas di atas kursi dan mendekati Moegi yang sedang membaca buku.

"Ohayou Moegi," tegur Hanabi. Moegi menoleh. "Oh, ohayou Hana-chan!" katanya riang dan kembali membaca buku. Hanabi pun duduk di sebelah Moegi.

"Eh Moegi, tentang surat dua bulan yang lalu itu..."

Moegi menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sudahlah Hana-chan.... tidak usah dipikirkan. Konohamaru-kun sudah menolakku kok,"

Mata _lavender_ Hanabi membelalak. "Hah ditolak? Jadi—"

"Dan beberapa jam kemudian setelah aku ditolak, aku diberi tuhan penggantinya," lanjut Moegi sambil tersenyum. Hanabi mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu,"

Moegi menceritakan semuanya pada Hanabi (author malas ngetik, buka aja chapter 6 ya) sehingga Hanabi mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, akhirnya 3 minggu setelah itu kami resmi pacaran. Maaf aku tidak memberi tahumu, Hana-chan," kata Moegi. Hanabi mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh iya," kata Moegi. "Tinggal kau yang belum punya pacar kan? Konohamaru itu sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya."

Hanabi menoleh. "Menyukaiku? Gadis kutu buku sepertiku?"

Moegi tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Dan aku tahu, jauh di lubuk hatimu kau menyukainya. Iya kan? Sebaiknya kau cepat, agar tidak ada orang lain yang merebutnya," kata Moegi, lalu kembali menekuri bukunya. Hanabi berpikir sejenak. _Selama ini aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia juga mencintaiku. Apa ini benar? Atau Cuma mimpi, Kami-sama?_

—**O.o—**

Hari ini, giliran piket adalah Konohamaru, Moegi, Hanabi, dan Hyuu. Mereka piket dengan tertib, sampai akhirnya Moegi mendekati Hyuu.

"Eh Hyuu, kita pergi yuk," bisik Moegi. Gadis yang rambutnya selalu diikat dua itu menoleh. "Hai? Memangnya kenapa?" balas Hyuu.

Moegi mendesah. "Kau ini telmi sekali Hyuu. Biarkan mereka berdua.... kau ini," bisik Moegi. Hyuu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aduh.... aku sakit perut nih. Duluan ya! Dah Konohamaru-kun! Dah Hana-chan! Dah Moegi-chan!" kata Hyuu cepat dan berlari ke luar kelas.

Moegi menatap handphone-nya. "Wah.... Kukai-kun sudah menjemputku. Duluan ya! Bye semuanya!" kata Moegi dan pergi meninggalkan **KonoHana** seorang diri.

Hanabi salting, Konohamaru lebih lagi. Akhirnya hanabi mencoba untuk memecah keheningan.

"Ehm, Konohamaru-kun, kakakku berpacaran dengan sepupumu Naruto-san, apa kau sudah tahu?" tanya Hanabi. Konohamaru mengangguk. "Iya. Dia cerita kalau pacar barunya memiliki kedua mata yang mirip denganmu. Naruto nii-san tampaknya senang sekali."

Hanabi tertawa kecil. "Oh iya, Moegi juga sudah punya pacar. Tinggal aku saja yang belum." Desah Hanabi.

"Kalau begitu....." kata Konohamaru sambil mendekati Hanabi. "Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?"

"Eh?" kata Hanabi. "Maksudmu?"

"tadi kan kau bilang ingin punya pacar," kata Konohamaru dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat. "Aku bilang, bagaimana kalau denganku saja."

Hanabi berpikir sebentar. "Hm, oke deh." Katanya riang. Konohamaru tersenyum, dan berharap kebahagiaan mereka tidak akan menghilang untuk selamanya.

**OWARI**

Bagian yang selama Hinata pingsan, author ngetiknya sambil ketawa-ketiwi GaJe. Hehe^^ Yeah, Naruto romantik banget!!!!!

Akhirnya.... ' Who's I Love?' selesai!!!! Chapter berjumlah halaman ini selesai juga *sujud sukur* fic pertama yang akhirnya jelas begini --' Ceritanya pasaran ya.... Sedih deh --'

Apdet tercepat nih..... Habis Hyuu udah gak sabar!!!! So maaf pendek... namanya juga potongan... Wekekekekek^^

Ah rasanya Hinata bego banget! *ditampol Naruto "Lu tu yang bikin, lu yang protes!" "Ciyeeee Naruto romantisnyuah..."*

**Oh ya, ****Special Arigatou buat:**

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven**

**kakkoii-chan**

**sabaku no panda-kun**

**Yukihara Kanata**

**Angel's Spectra**

**Nana YazuChi**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**ArdhaN**

**natsuttebayo, un!**

**Berebereber**

**Aoi no Tsuki**

**TensaisBaka**

Dan para readers dan numpang lewaters (?) juga arigatou!! Buat teman-temanku arigatou gozaimasu!

Sampai jumpa di fic-fic Hyuuzu-chan berikutnya! Ja Ne! ^.^ V


End file.
